Fireworks
by Axelrocks
Summary: Sheldon and Penny on the roof watching some fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is my first TBBT fic ever and I'm so scared to put this up here. I hope I did the characters justice and it's just a short little thing, but I hope you all like it! Please be nice :)**

* * *

**Fireworks**

"Penny, do you know when fireworks were invented?" said the tall, lanky physicist laying next to her on the blanket she had set up on the roof.

The fact that he was laying on the roof, albeit on a blanket, was a task only she herself had the ability to do.

"Penny, do you have any idea how many germs could just be crawling around up here?" He had complained after she had patted the spot next to her for him to sit.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sheldon, you'll be on a blanket. In fact, I just washed this one this morning so you'll be perfectly fine."

"Penny- Eep!"

She had grabbed his arm and yanked and within moments he was sitting next to her.

"I would appreciate it if you did not try to inflict any harm upon my person." He glared at her, but didn't make a move to stand back up.

"Oh, come on, that didn't hurt and look you're sitting down."

"Not by choice." He crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Shut up, Sheldon. You know that you can see the fireworks better from here, especially if you're laying down."

"Laying down? I think not, it's bad enough I'm sitting-" and once again Penny used her strength and he was laying down next to her and this time he didn't complain.

After awhile of just laying there Sheldon just had to ask if she knew anything about the origin of fireworks. But this was Sheldon and she had come prepared.

So with a smile she responded. "Well, now that you mention in I _do _know when fireworks were invented."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him lean up on his elbow and look down at her with a curious look. "You do?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "They were invented by the Chinese, I think in the…10th century. Yea, that's it." She looked over at him with a smug smile. She had done her research before hand.

He smirked at her and laid back down. "Very good, Penny."

It was silent once more, both if them enjoying the few stars they could see through the bright lights of the city.

"So what's Leonard doing? I'd thought he would like to join us."

"He's down in our apartment doing whatever he does when I'm not around."

"So, he'd rather sit in your guys apartment by himself and not come up here and watch some fireworks with us?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"Oh, he would probably have joined us, especially knowing you would be up here as well."

She looked at him, confused. "Then why-"

He cut her off. "Simple. I did not tell him where I was going."

"Why?"

"Because then he would have joined us and quite frankly I do not wish to hear him stutter his way through trying to impress you." His hand brushed hers and to her surprise he didn't yank it away.

"Is that the only reason?"

This time he grabbed her hand and looked at her with his intense blue eyes. "I also didn't want him with us is because I want to be with just you."

"Sheldon." She looked at their intertwined hands. "Are you actually touching me?"

"Do you-do you want me to let go?" He sounded so unsure of himself and he never sounded like that.

"No! Of course not!" She squeezed his hand and smiled.

They laid there staring at each other. Blue eyes meeting green. And when the fireworks started they didn't even look up to watch them. They only had to look into each others eyes to see them reflected there.

"Beautiful," said Sheldon softly and closed the gap between them and kissed her.

* * *

**Happy 4th of July everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys inspired me to write another part to this. Sheldon may be a little OC and sorry there is so much dialogue. But I hope you all like it! Oh it's a little AU after 3x01.**

**Part Two**

"Dude, where's Sheldon?" asked Raj the moment him and Howard walked through Sheldon and Leonard's apartment door. It was weird to not see the tall man sitting in His Spot.

"Yea," said Howard coming up behind him in the doorway. "Shouldn't he be giving us a lecture about what fireworks are made of or something?"

He took a seat at the far right of the couch, arms behind his head and feet now propped up on the coffee table. While Sheldon's away…

"That's what I thought," Leonard said, from his spot in the armchair as he turned off the TV to focus more on his two friends. "But he left and didn't tell me where he was going."

"When did he leave?" asked Raj from the kitchen after getting a bottle of water out of the fridge

He was the only one of the three who seemed like they cared about Sheldon. It had been this way since the Arctic Incident. Sheldon still smarted and twitched when the word Arctic was ever spoken even though it had been over a year since the incident.

Even though he had forgiven the guys, but Raj knew that Sheldon still hurt from the betrayal. Especially with Leonard, his best friend.

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago." Leonard answered Raj's question after checking his watch.

"Well, he's still in the building," Howard said with a smirk. "I was hitting on this hot babe about twenty minutes ago outside the building and I didn't see him leave."

Leonard's face scrunched up. "What do you mean? The only other place he would be if he isn't here is with Penny…"

"Penny, huh?" Howard's eyebrows waggled.

"Shut-up, Howard. He's probably over there asking her to do something ridiculous for him." He stood up. "I'm going to make him leave her alone."

"Plus it gives you a chance to speak to Penny."

Leonard smiled as he reached the door. "That too."

* * *

If any one had told her that she would be on her apartment's roof, laying on a blanket as Sheldon, yes _Sheldon Lee Cooper_, kissed her, she would laughed in their face. It wasn't that she couldn't imagine herself kissing him(she was doing that quite a lot actually), but she couldn't imagine him kissing _her._

They were just gently kissing, no full out make-out seen here. Not now anyway, she didn't want to scare him away. But she had to know why the sudden change. There were days were he didn't even seem to like her, let alone have feelings for her.

She pulled away and looked at him. He looked unsure.

"Did I do something wrong? I've been researching kissing for awhile now."

She was slightly taken aback. How long had he been planning this? And who did research on kissing?

Obviously Sheldon Cooper, PhD.

"No, sweetie, you were perfect. I just want to know what changed?"

"What do you mean, Penny?"

"When did you start to have feelings for me?"

"Since always," he said matter of fact.

"Oh."

Sheldon shifted until he was sitting up and looking straight forward and not at her. "But I did not realize these feelings until I was in the Arctic." He winced. "I didn't realize how much a part of my life you were and how much you meant to me until I couldn't see you everyday."

"Aw." She smiled and took his hand. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"But I knew how Leonard felt about you and I wasn't sure how you felt about him or about me." he looked at their hands and then at her. "I thought that once we came back from the Artic you and Leonard would change your relationship paradigm, but you didn't." His eyes searched her eyes questioningly.

"I don't know what happened. When you guys left I missed him a lot and couldn't wait for him to come back. But when he did I just didn't feel anything towards him and then I found out what him and the others did to you and I…"

"You what?"

"When I saw you curled up on your bed I just wanted to comfort you, to tell you everything was going to be okay and I wanted to kiss you."

"You did?"

"It came as a shock to me and I ended up just sitting there talking to you about Valerie, hoping to get my mind off it. I didn't know how you would react if I just planted one on you, y'know?"

He looked up at the sky and watched the fireworks for a moment. "You know it was when you sat there, talking to me, that I finally figured out the full extent of my feelings for you."

She joined him in watching the fireworks. "How come you didn't do anything about it? You usually don't keep quiet about things." She laughed a little.

"Leonard."

"Oh."

"I knew of his infatuation with you and I decided I would give him a year to try and change his relationship with you." He turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek and gazed in her eyes. "That year is up." And then he was kissing her again.

* * *

"Well he's not there and neither is Penny," said Leonard coming back to his apartment slightly disappointed.

"Penny is probably out with some friends or something. Maybe he somehow snuck by us and he's at the comic store." said Howard from his position on the couch, feet still propped on the table.

"Or maybe he's at the University, working." suggested Raj. He had been doing that a lot, especially late at night, since the Arctic.

"Alright, Howard you look at the comic bookstore and I'll look at the University. Raj maybe you should look around here in case he's bothering any of the other tenants."

"Gotcha." And then they went their separate ways.

* * *

No way! Was that Sheldon, _Sheldon_, kissing Penny?

Raj felt like an intruder as he stood there watching the physicist and the aspiring actress kiss. He knew deep down that they were meant to be together. He was a romantic at heart and always shipped the Shenny. Leonard was crazy for her, he knew, but it was only for her looks. Once a new blonde had moved in upstairs he had dropped Penny and immediately went for Alicia. If he really loved Penny that would have not happened.

He then watched as they broke apart and as Penny smiled at Sheldon. They had still not noticed that he was there and he wanted to keep it that way.

He could just barely make out what Penny was saying.

"Maybe we should actually some fireworks, sweetie."

He smiled back, a real smile. "Alright."

As they laid back down Sheldon pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. Raj knew he should probably leave but before he did he got out his phone and sent a quick text.

Sheldon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out. Maybe the guys were finally worried about him.

"Who is it?" said Penny looking up at him.

He was staring at the screen, confused. "It's from Raj, it says '_Don't worry, I won't tell Leonard'_ with a smile face."

"What?"

Sheldon looked over at the door leading to the rest of the apartment building just as it closed shut.

* * *

**A/N My hope is to one day do a multi fic for Sheldon/Penny but after reading all those AMAZING stories that are on this site I don't think mine would compare! But I have an idea and I have tentatively started writing it so maybe one day I will be brave enough to put in here. I'll have to do more research on the characters and if that means watching many episodes of TBBT well there's no sacrifice there! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I can't believe I've actually have three parts to this story with more on the way! It's all because of you guys! Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going!**

**Part Three**

The last firework lit up the sky with its patriotic colors and Penny burrowed herself deeper into Sheldon's side and smiled when his arms tightened around her.

"So do you think Raj saw us or are you hiding something else from Leonard?" Smirking, she looked up at him and found that he was in thought. Of course.

"Well, we can make a hypothesis that the closing door was, in fact, caused by Raj vacating that spot." His chest rumbled as he talked and his breath tickled her hair.

These were all sensations she wanted to feel everyday.

"Also," he added. "Though Leonard and I do not converse as much as we used to I still have no reason to hide anything from him."

"Do you want to keep this from him?"

"No. But I know how he will react if we told him and quite frankly I do not want to deal with it. Might I suggest we tell him at a later date? Would that be all right?"

"Of course it would be, sweetie."

* * *

Leonard and Howard met back at the apartment, empty-handed.

"Any luck?" Leonard asked as he fiddled with the keys in his hand.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Did you see Mr. Tall and Annoying follow me up the stairs?"

Leonard ignored him. "Maybe he's with Penny after all. Maybe she took him somewhere." He took his phone out. "I'll call her."

"You're jealous."

"What? He sputtered. "I am not! Now shut-up so I can call her."

"Whatever, dude." He looked around. "Where's Raj?"

* * *

"What the hell?" Penny muttered as she dug out her vibrating phone.

"Who is it?" asked Sheldon, whose voice sounded a little tired.

"Dammit! It's Leonard!"

"He probably wants to know what you are doing this evening and hopes to spend time with you. Too bad you are already with me." He smirked.

"Sheldon, stop!" She playfully slapped his arm. "Should I answer it?"

"I can hardly tell you what you should and should not do, Penny. Half the time when I do you end up just ignoring me."

She rolled her eyes and hit the accept button.

"Hey, Leonard. What's up?"

"_Oh, hey Penny. There's actually nothing up here." _He chuckled somewhat nervously._ "Okay, wait, there is."_

"And that is?" She couldn't help but sounded a little annoyed. Leonard need to learn to get right to the point sometimes.

"_Are you with Sheldon?" _he seemed to blurt out.

She turned shocked eyes to Sheldon(who had of course had been listening to the conversation. Vulcan hearing and all that), and his eyes were also wide in shock.

"W-what?"

"_Uh, w-what I meant was is Sheldon with you? We can't find him and I was wondering if he came over earlier and made you take him somewhere."_

"You know, Leonard, Sheldon doesn't just come over to ask for rides."

Sheldon smiled at her for defending him.

"He sometimes comes over to visit."

"_Oh, really?" _He sounded a little disappointed. _"So, he's with you then."_

"Nope, haven't seen him all day."

"_Oh!" _His tone brightened.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

_Stop_, she mouthed with a smile.

"_Well, if you aren't doing anything later maybe you could come over and watch a movie or something."_

It was during that moment that Sheldon decided to play with the wavy ends of her blonde hair and she got distracted.

"_Penny?"_

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure, that sounds fun. Hey, I have to go. Bye!"

"_See you lat-"_

She hung up.

She glared at Sheldon, but that quickly dissolved into a smile and she placed her both her hands on his cheeks and gave him a tender kiss. He responded eagerly.

Too soon she pulled away.

"I think we should head back before they think you're dead or something."

* * *

"Penny's coming over later." Leonard smiled triumphantly. "When I asked her she was speechless and I had to say her name to get her to start talking again"

"So, what? You think she wants you or something?" Howard asked as they walked into the apartment.. "She has probably nothing better to do."

"Now who's the jealous one?" He smirked.

* * *

She was sad to see it go. The roof now held a new and amazing memory for her. It would forever be remembered as the place Sheldon Cooper first kissed her, and kept kissing her.

"Raj?"

Sheldon's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

Raj was standing on the fifth floor landing, almost as if he was waiting for someone.

He saw Penny and shrugged. He couldn't speak in front of her.

She sighed. "I'll be in my apartment." She went up on her toes and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "I'll be coming by later." And she descended down the stairs.

If Raj was surprised by the kiss he didn't show it and he wanted until he could no longer see Penny before he spoke.

"Dude! I knew it!"

Sheldon looked confused. "Knew what?"

"You and Penny, man!"

"You saw us on the roof, then?"

"Yep I saw you two kissing and plus when you can't talk in front of half of the population you begin to notice things. And I always knew you and Penny had something for each other. I'm glad one of you finally made a move."

"It was me."

"Good for you. I wouldn't have believed it, but I've seen the way you look at her." He smiled. "Now, Leonard."

"What about him?"

"Well, I did tell you I wasn't going to say anything to him. So, we're going to walk into your apartment and I'm going to tell him that I found you on the roof and I'm not going to mention Penny at all. Is that good?"

"Yes," Sheldon started walking down the stairs. "Penny also told Leonard that I was not with her so there should be no suspicion there."

"Okay, this is good."

They had reached their floor and with one last look at Penny's door Sheldon opened his and walked into his apartment. Raj was not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

"Sheldon! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Leonard asked, his tone suggesting that he was angry.

"I do have a phone, Leonard. You could have called and asked about my whereabouts."

They had not thought about that. Well, actually they had, but had never voiced the thought out loud. Truthfully Howard hadn't wanted to call, the less interaction with Sheldon the better. Leonard had thought if it as well, but at the mention of Penny and he had forgotten about it. He still decided to go on the defensive.

"Well, all of this could have been avoided if you had told me where you were going in the first place!"

"If you most know I was on the roof watching the fireworks, but that does not mean I have to tell you where I am every minute of the day. I am not a child!"

"But-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and Penny walked into the apartment. She looked back and forth between Sheldon and Leonard. The former stood ramrod straight, fists clenched and face angry.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" She pointed a look at the tall physicist, asking with her eyes if he was okay.

He barely nodded and visibly softened, unclenching his fists.

"Ah, my cheesecake goddess you have come just in time." Howard sidled up to her with a smarmy smile and eyebrow waggle.

Leonard and Sheldon glared at him and Penny just choose to ignore him and took her seat on the middle cushion of the couch. Right next to Sheldon's spot.

"So, boys, what movie are we watching tonight?"

"Well, it is the Fourth of July, Penny," Sheldon said taking his seat. "So it would not require much thought to guess what movie we will be viewing this evening."

She gave him a blank look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Independence Day, Penny!"

"Oh!" She brightened. "I love that movie!"

"Really?" piped up Leonard from his spot in the armchair.

"Yep! I really like Will Smith in it."

He smiled. "That's great. Sheldon insists we watch this every fourth."

"It kinda makes sense, actually. Why not watch Independence Day on independence day!"

"Thank you, Penny. I have watched this movie every fourth of July since it's debut in 1996. It is what you would call tradition for me to be watching it now."

"So are we ready to start?" asked Howard from his seat on the floor by the table, Raj had taken the spot on Penny's right with a smile. "Bring on the aliens!"

Leonard was about to hit play, when Penny spoke.

"Wait! Can we turn the lights off? I like watching it in the dark, it makes it more scaring."

Actually she had no preferences on whether it was light or dark. She turned to Sheldon and smiled and winked at him before the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Penny found herself curled up against Sheldon's side. He had not put his arm around her like he had earlier, but he also hadn't pushed her away either. This was a good sign and it reassured her she hadn't dreamt the whole thing on the roof.

This whole thing with Sheldon came as a surprise. Not the feelings she had for him(she's had them for awhile now) but the fact that he had feelings for _her._ He didn't do feelings or emotions or touching yet here he was letting her cuddle up next to him.

No one noticed, well except Raj. He had turned to her and given her thumbs up before turning back to the TV. She couldn't help but smile.

Of the three guys she was glad Raj knew about the two of them. Howard would freak out and probably tease Sheldon mercilessly and Leonard… she didn't want to know how he would react. She knew, though, that she would have to find out. They would have to tell him sooner or later.

She preferred later.

* * *

All too soon the movie ended and Penny had to detach herself from Sheldon's side before the lights turned. She had even managed to give him a peck on the cheek before the room was flooded with light.

She had to blink a few times so her eyes could adjust, then stood up and stretched.

"Well, guys, it's late and I have an early shift tomorrow. I should probably call it a night." She headed for the door.

"I'll walk you back," Leonard said eagerly.

Crap!

"Um…okay. Night everyone." She looked one last time at Sheldon and then her and Leonard were gone.

Howard got up and headed towards the bathroom and the room was silent. Until Raj spoke.

"Sheldon!"

He turned and faced the Indian man. "Yes, Raj?"

"Look, Penny forgot something."

Sheldon looked down at her now vacated seat and sure enough there sat her phone. Knowing she never went anywhere without it he couldn't help but smile.

"Clever, Penny, very clever."

* * *

"I had fun tonight, Penny." Leonard said with a smile once they reached her door. This was weird seeing as she had barely spoken to him all night and all they had done was watch a movie.

She had to force hers. "Yea, it was great hanging with you guys."

"Yea." He paused.

She knew he was about to say something else and she knew she was probably not like what he was going to say either.

"I should go to bed now. Goodnight, Leonard." With one last smile she was in her apartment with the door closed.

* * *

"Where are you going now?" asked Leonard when Sheldon opened the door to their apartment and set foot into the hallway.

"Penny, left her cell phone on our couch. I'm returning it to her and then scold her on her forgetfulness."

"Have fun with that, Sheldon." He went into the apartment, looking slightly dejected and closed the door.

Sheldon went to Penny's door and did his signature knock.

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny!"

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny!"

*Knock knock knock*

"Penny!"

She opened the door with a smile. "Hello, sweetie."

"You forgot this." He handed her her cell phone. "In our apartment."

"Aw, thank you."

"I can't help but think that you left it there on purpose."

She put her phone in her pocket and put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He didn't protest.

"Of course I did. How else was I supposed to get my good-night kiss?"

* * *

**A/N I think there is going to be one more part after this! I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took a little longer than usual but I've been working on another BBT story. This one is better planned out and not spontaneous like this one was. I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed, but I was kind of in a hurry to write and there may be a lot if errors. Sorry! But I hope you all enjoy this last part and thank you for reading(and reviewing ;D )**

**Part Five**

"Oh, Penny, one more thing before I go back to my apartment," said Sheldon after his very pleasant good-night kiss with Penny.

"Yea, Sheldon?" She paused in her doorway and looked at him expectantly.

"Tomorrow is Anything-Can-Happen Thursday." He looked at her, somewhat shyly. "I have no experience in this field, but I do believe that once you admit you have feelings for someone you ask them on a 'date'. So you would you like to go to dinner with me and possibly a movie as well?"

"Sure, honey!" She smiled. "When should I be ready?"

"Would 7 o'clock suffice?"

"That's perfect! See you then." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped back into her apartment.

He walked back into his own apartment to find that Howard and Raj sitting on the couch and Leonard back in his spot. They were talking about Penny.

"Dude, I think you should give up this thing you have for Penny, I don't think she wants to get with you." This was from Raj and if he wouldn't have been looked at suspiciously he would have thanked him.

"Yea, if you want a hot blonde girlfriend there's always Alicia."

Raj nodded in agreement with this. Truthfully he was just trying to get Leonard to stop trying to get with Penny, since her and Sheldon were together now.

"Hmm, I suppose I could try to talk to her tomorrow. See if she's free."

Sheldon had had enough and announced he was going to bed. No one paid him any mind.

* * *

Seven o'clock sharp Sheldon knocked on Penny's door.

"Hey, Sheldon," she said stepping out in a nice pair of jeans and a nice form-fitting green shirt with a v-neck. They had agreed to dress casually for this date.

"Good evening, Penny. Might I say that you look nice."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look nice too. And look we're matching!"

They were. Sheldon wore his Green Lantern t-shirt and it was the same as Penny's.

He gave her a small smile. "I guess we are!"

"So where am I taking us?" She asked as they started to descend the stairs.

"Well, I was reading about what one does while on a date and I have read that it is the man's job to drive you the woman to said that. But I do not drive and I don't think it would be correct protocol for you to be the one driving. So I did some research and I found a nice Italian restaurant that meets all my standards within walking distance."

"Aww, thank you, sweetie!"

This date was already starting to look good.

* * *

An hour and a half later they both returned from a very successful date. Sheldon had managed to not be so picky about what he ate and they managed to have a lot of things to talk about.

They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and were met with Leonard standing by the elevator talking to Alicia.

"Of course, I can fix that for you."

"Oh really," Alicia gushed and placed a flirtatious hand on his shoulder. "And maybe after I can find a _good_ way to pay you back." Her voice had gone husky and she as moving her hand across his chest.

He was speechless for a second. "O-okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be, uh, right up!"

"Great!" She smiled and flounced up the stairs.

Penny had to roll her eyes at both of them and then suddenly got an idea.

Leonard turned to them, a goofy grin on his face. "Oh, hey Penny, Sheldon. What are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie." She said before Sheldon could start talking. "In my apartment." She led him to her door.

"Okay, you two have fun!" Leonard turned to his own door, then paused. "Wait- what?"

At that moment Penny had grabbed Sheldon's shirt and yanked him to her level and kissed him.

Right in front of Leonard.

* * *

"Wait! What is this?" Leonard said, now angry. "Sheldon?"

"It's quite simple, Leonard, really. Penny and I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship."

"Since when?"

"Since last night. I told you that I was on the roof watching the fireworks, I left out the part where Penny had been accompanying me."

Leonard looked betrayed and turned to Penny. "But you said he wasn't with you!"

She was angry. "What would you have done if you had known?"

"I would have-"

"You would have been jealous and you would have pouted."

"But why him?

"For a couple reasons, Leonard. He has always been there for me. He was there when I dislocated my shoulder, he's always honest with me and when you and the guys were so hooked up over Alicia he was the only one who still noticed me. He doesn't treat me like another hot blonde, he treats me how I should be treated. Like I'm a person, like I'm Penny."

"But, I've liked you for so long."

"Well, now you have Alicia. I'm sure whenever she needs something fixed you'll be the first person she'll come to." She grabbed Sheldon's hand, who had been oddly silent through out the whole exchange. "Come on, Sheldon, let's finish the rest of our date. Goodnight Leonard."

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie." She said once they made themselves comfortable on the couch. "I just thought he should know about us, since he was cozying up to Alicia."

"That was very clever of you, Penny."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now time for the movie. I hope you don't mind, but I already picked it out." She held up a case.

"A cartoon, Penny?"

"Come on, I'm sure you'll like it. It kinda has science stuff in it."

"I doubt it if this movie was made for children. And who is this Megamind anyway?"

"He's just this evil genius, you'll see." She poked him softly in the arm. "And I have a soft spot for evil geniuses."

She winked at him and hit play.

The End

**A/N Okay so I watched Megamind the other day(I freakin' LOVE that movie by the way) and I don't know but I started comparing the characters to BBT characters. Roxanne is Penny of course and Hal is definately a Leonard. He's infatuated with Roxanne and when he becomes a super hero he feels that he should be able to get her because he's a 'good guy'. And Sheldon is Megamind, though they aren't exactly alike but they are both smart and aren't use to feelings and stuff. (When Roxanne hugged him he had no idea what to do.) Raj can be Minion(especially in this story cuz he's kinda helping Sheldon out with Penny). And Howard, gee Howard, umm Metro Man. I feel like Metro Man thinks he's a lady's man just like Howard. Idk.**

**So what do you all think? I hope you all enjoy this little story of mine and you will be hearing from me soon with another!**

**~Axelrocks~**


End file.
